Various techniques for detecting the shape of an optical fiber and application thereof are known.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,781,724, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses fiber optic sensors that are capable of determining position and shape of an object. This patent discloses a fiber optic position and shape sensing device that employs an optical fiber means comprising at least two fiber cores and having an array of fiber Bragg gratings disposed therein coupled with a frequency domain reflectometer and a method for determining position and shape of an object using the fiber optic position and shape sensing device.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,720,322, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses a shape sensing system with an optical fiber to determine the position and orientation of one link with respect to another link in a kinematic chain. As joints in the kinematic chain move, an interrogator sense strain in the optical fiber. The sensed strain is used to output a Cartesian position and orientation.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,460,236, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses a method, system, and apparatus for sensing or measuring the shape or position and shape of one or more parts of a shapeable elongate medical instrument.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,672,837, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, also discloses a method, system, and apparatus for sensing or measuring the shape or position and shape of one or more parts of a shapeable elongate medical instrument.